The present invention relates to a typing arrangement usable in typewriters, teleprinters and other such machines for performing printing of the characters and symbols of several national alphabet systems.
Typewriters, teleprinters and similar printing machines are normally produced having specialised alpha-numeric keyboards designed in accordance with specific national standards and these work in association, in an unequivocal manner, with specialized character-bearing members provided with the same characters and symbols which are indicated on the keyboard. A text which has been typed on one machine and recorded or transmitted on-line will only be able to be correctly printed out by a receiving machine when the two machines belong to the same national standard.
An electronic typewriter of the type referred to above is known, which uses a character-bearing disc or "daisy wheel" provided with a number of characters which is slightly greater than the font of characters constituting the national standard for the country for which the typewriter is designed. The free positions are occupied by characters of other systems which can be selected by carrying out suitable coding of the keyboard. This solution is advantageous since it makes it possible to type several types of script using one single machine, but this advantage is strictly limited to the case of two national alphabet systems where there is a relatively small difference in the characters.